Stat System
Welcome to the Ninja Generation Guide to the Statistic System. We at Ninja Generation understand that many of these systems can be tiring, however to uphold our standard of Role Playing while keeping everything fun for everyone, some things just have to be made. But no worries, most of these stats that you will see within this guide/system will be more along the lines of simple suggestions in which to base your battles on. Nothing more, nothing less. =Stats= So to begin we would like to define each and everyone one of our stats, just to make it easier for you all to know what each one means and/or applies to. Primary Statistics These are the stats that you will most likely deal with in your average day to day battle/role play. These things vary from your characters skill, to their speed. And most if not all are suggestive stats. This means that they merely set a bar in which to base yourselves against the others on the forum. Speed (SPD) Description: Speed relates to your character's over all movement patterns, their take off and accelerations, and the over all speed of an attack. Mechanical Application: Speed is a generalization of the quickness of an character. For RP purposes, this trait allows the players to make an assumption of who is generally the more athletic of the two individuals. Role-Playing Application: A character with high speed would be able to do the 40 meter dash very quick. They would be able to take off from a start and get moving very quickly. However, based on the set up of the RPG, speed scores are only useful when being compared to another score and even then they should be taken with a grain of salt. Reflex (RFX) Description: Reflex measures your character's ability to dodge. This stat can be combined with multiple stats to come up with different variables, but to keep it simple this trait determines a characters conditioning, acrobatics, their ability to jump, side-step, tumble, etc. Mechanical Application: For the sake of mechanics, Reflex relates to how well you wield a weapon. Many weapons have a minimum reflex requirement. It is possible-and advised-that you are aware of reflex in relation to your opponent's accuracy (for ranged or melee attacks) or reflex (if it's higher then accuracy, in melee) for purposes of dodging attacks. However, there are far too many outside influences to tie it down to any formula. Also, our lack of a mechanic for determining if something hit or not is actually a strong suit of the site, meaning that it's actually based on trust and what would be more fun than what would otherwise be complex mechanical formula and dice. Roleplaying Application: Characters with higher Reflexes tend to dodge slightly more than characters with low Reflexes, although characters with high accuracy tend to even out this stat, being more likely to hit those characters with more precise shoots. They also show more flexibility and ability to control their body. They'd also often be the person to yell out duck in a crowd since they noticed the danger coming towards them. Accuracy (ACC) Description: Accuracy is a measure of skill more than a measure of physical ability. It determines how well a character can use weapons in ranged combat, how often and how well their jutsu hit, and how well they can hit critical points on the human body. Mechanical Application: Every two points of accuracy adds one to the damage ranged weapons inflict. As stated above, you should be aware of your opponent's accuracy when dodging something, but there is no set formula. Role-Playing Application: Accuracy is a measure of skill and devotion. Like the mechanical application would suggest, it is something more commonly found in ranged specialists, but not to be neglected by those who can and will pinpoint key spots on the body in close quarter combats as well. Strength (STR) Description: Strength measures your character’s muscle and physical power. This character trait is especially important for the Taijutsu and Kenjutsu types. Strength also determines how much physical force characters can exert and how good they are at physical activities. Mechanical Application: Strength mostly applies to your damage output. Your melee strikes are directly related to strength. In the case of weapons, your strength score determines what you can wield effectively. Strength even helps ranged specialists by letting them throw heavier (and more damaging) weapons. Role-Playing Application: You're strong, and possibly athletic. Honestly, this stat only has role-playing applications when you directly compare strength scores, and even then, it should only be taken lightly. Control (CON) Description:This character trait governs a whole field of perception, involving your character. Again KG mechanics can’t support such things as the person (you) behind the characters logic. More importantly this character trait refers to (Chakra Control). Chakra comes from two places. One, the body energy inherited in your trillions of cells and second, the mental and spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience, thus bringing about control. Intellect also determines a shinobi’s intuitive sense and how it stacks up when in a combat situation, navigational situation, and finally genjutsu. Mechanical Application: This factor represents how well you maintain jutsu and the amount of that energy you exert while using it. This factor will differ between individuals due to experience. Control lays a foreground that determines if an opponent can so easily “get the drop” on a character or not. This would correspond with agility in most cases assuming a character can swiftly and safely evade the clutches of doom. Note: that being aware in some cases doesn't grant you the ability or opportunity to move successfully in all conditions. This skill might also prove handy on a field mission. Being lost in an unknown territory with a moderately high score in this skill might allow you to role-play by some means and use your directional sense to figure out the right direction (Low score, might send you hopeless into the woods never to be seen again.). And for genjutsu purposes a person with a fair score would realize they have been duked into a trap and by some means (if not Kai) perhaps be able to release themselves from it. Role-playing Application: Control is harder to determine when applying it to past the means of a gauge in the sense of chakra, as for Intellect in combat or pre-combat situations a higher intellect tend to be more alert in different scenarios. Category:Guides